


Distorted Reality

by Kadira



Series: Distorted Reality [1]
Category: Finder no Hyôteki/You're My Love Prize in Viewfinder
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-21
Updated: 2005-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadira/pseuds/Kadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Naked Truth 2: There are different ways to solve problems and disagreements. This is one of them and not even the most unpleasant one. The aftermath however, is a complete different matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distorted Reality, Part 1

Takaba's eyes are closed; just feeling without the need to face reality. He much prefers it that way because -- and he's very sure about that -- the reality right now couldn't be any worse.

"I can almost understand what you see in him," he hears a familiar voice, not as familiar as Asami's, but certainly far less welcome than that one. He remembers that voice from his nightmares, which are always filled with guilt, fear - and lust. A lust that is shaming in its intensity when it leaves him yearning for another's touch - just not that of that bastard. Yet, the voice is seducing in its own way with its softness and the strange accent.

With his eyes closed, Takaba can almost believe that he's just dreaming again. There's a slight variation to his usual nightmare, though. Normally in his nightmares, the hands wandering up and down his body, demanding and exploring at once, always intended of getting everything out of him, are never that firm, and the scent of his lo-- of Asami never seems that real, nor his lips as he claims Takaba's for a kiss that is almost of the same devouringly attention as the ones he receives in his waken state.

And then there are the memories, of course ...

~~~~

He had arrived at Rokumei Lounge shortly after 5 am. Still fighting the aftereffect of whatever that bastard had put into his drink, he had crossed the dark parking spot, the closed store and headed towards the light from the restaurant. When he reached the doorway, he came to a stop.

"Akihito. You shouldn't be here." The short moment of surprise in Asami's eyes and voice almost made up for his pounding head, as well as his generally far less than desirable state. _Almost_.

"You drugged me, you bastard!" All he received in return, was the trademark smirk, no affirmation, no negation, nothing else at all. Not that it was necessary or that he had expected anything else.

Takaba looked around, but apart from these two, the place was empty, no sign of Kou or Takato. "Where are my friends?" he demanded, fearing for the worst. There was next to nothing he didn't think the Chinese man capable of. If there was someone even more cunning and dangerous than Asami, it was Liu Fei Long, as Takaba had experienced first hand just two months ago.

"Why so forceful? There's really no need for it," Fei Long said, before taking a sip from his tea, as if nothing could disturb him. "Though, I understand his temper is what draws you to him, isn't it Asami? I never thought you capable of getting so involved with anybody, that you would personally come to settle the matter, all to prevent him from getting involved any further. The last time we talked, you were more than willing to sacrifice your lover," he continued, his voice still soft, but with a hard edge to it.

Asami, whose eyes had narrowed at Fei Long's statement, turned his attention to Takaba without ever looking away from his Chinese colleague. "They should be home by now."

Takaba released breath he hadn't even known he was holding.

"You can call them if you don't believe your lover," Fei Long suggested, smirking ever so slightly, making it clear just how much he was enjoying the situation.

Lover! Ha!

Asami's _"Who's your lover?"_ came uninvited into his mind.

That bastard! Though, right now, Takaba wasn't quite sure whom he meant more; Fei Long or Asami. They both had their way of playing with and manipulating people without them even being aware of it.

Without looking at either of them, Takaba got out his cell phone, hoping for the best as he called Kou.

"Isn't it a shame when not even your own lover trusts you?" Fei asked lightly, but Takaba thought that there was something more in his voice. Before he could identify it though, his call was accepted.

"Kou? Where are you right now?"

"Akihito?" came the sleepy answer. "Have you any idea how late it is?"

"Where are you? Where's Takato?" Takaba repeated his question, well aware of the two additional sets of ears, probably even more in the shadows, listening to his call, more likely than not highly amused by his action and worry. But damn them! He wasn't like them; he could never be so cold. He didn't want to be it either!

"Home, of course. Where else would we be at this time? We waited for you until almost four, but then that friend of yours showed up and told us to go home, that something came up and you couldn't come. You sent him, he said. The one from New Year's Eve."

"I sent him? New Year's Eve?" Takaba repeated, confused, trying to make sense of what he heard with a mind that still didn't quite feel like his own. Damn Asami! That was one of the reasons he never did drugs, not willingly at least, and almost never drank alcohol either. The loss of control always meant trouble.

"The one with the black BMW, who fetched you." Nothing like such a small detail to improve one's memory instantly. There was no way he could forget his awakening after that party and far too much alcohol. And not to forget the rest … He just had it, so far at least, successfully suppressed, along with quite a few other memories.

"Akihito? Are you all right? Don't you remember? You should, you sent him to tell us that."

"I'm fine. I just … forgot," Takaba said. Just great.

"Your boss pushes you too hard. To make you work so long... You should probably try to get some rest, you're acting strange today."

"I will," Takaba hurried to say. "I will call you tomorrow," he ended, closing the connection before Kou could reply.

"And now that we're all here, why don't you join us, Takaba-kun? As I see it, we still have an issue to resolve," Fei Long broke the momentary silence that had settled between them.

"What do you want, Fei Long? We both know that it isn't about the disk. You wouldn't be as careless as having such sensitive data without a backup copy. At least the Fei Long I knew wouldn't have done it," there is a slight smile now, almost teasingly, fleeting, before Asami's usual blank mask falls back into place. "And even if it would just be about the disk, you know that I can't give it to you, not even if there was something left. So if you haven't changed that much, that can't be the issue. Is it revenge? I am here, there's no reason to involve him further in this. What do you really want?" Asami asked, not even the faintest sign of agitation or wavering in his voice -- as usual.

The way they looked at each other, keeping their eyes locked, raised an uncomfortable feeling within Takaba. There was some kind of familiarity between them that shouldn't be there, and which Takaba didn't like at all.

~~~~~

And Takaba can't help but think that it is exactly that familiarity that brought them into this situation. Settling the problem of the disc and preventing further trouble by having sex……the three of them! It was the most ridiculous solution. Though, after dealing with Asami for so long and getting to know Fei Long far more intimately than he ever wanted, it shouldn't really have surprised him. Must be the job that turned people into perverted assholes. Or maybe it was a requirement to be admitted into the mafia.

~~~~~

"We have seen how far Asami will go to protect the ones he cares for, but how far are you willing to go to ensure the continuous safety of your friends, Takaba?"

The soft voice drove him up the wall, but there was no question that he would do it, despite the inaccuracy of the first part of Fei Long's statement. It was just one more proof that Fei Long knew nothing, not about Asami, not about him, and certainly not about their relationship. Though, maybe abducting and drugging people was a sign of caring in their world. Yet, Takaba knew he couldn't get his friends involved in this, not further than they were already. For him, it was too late, but not for them.

So he had taken the bait.

Not that it was even that difficult to endure the short brushing of lips against his own as Fei Long leaned forward. On the contrary, even if he'd rather die than admitting that. But that again was one of the reasons for his hasty exit and him walking home instead of waiting for Asami.

He needed time for himself, to think. So much had happened in the last few days, that there was no way he could brush it aside and go on as if nothing had happened. Not that he had that luxury. Asami had already been waiting for him when he'd finally reached his apartment; inside. By this time, Takaba didn't even bother asking how he got in anymore. If he learned one thing about the yakuza, it was that everything was possible with him. Besides, he had more pressing things on his mind.

"Are you sure about that?" as casual as normal. Asami didn't even bother to turn from the window to look at him, his voice giving no emotion whatsoever away. Business as usual. And while Takaba should have been used to it, this was Asami after all, he couldn't quite ignore the bang of pain he felt. Not that he should feel this way. After all, he wasn't deluded enough to believe that there was more to what they had then him being used. Not that he wanted it any other way! Yet, the feeling was there, crushing down on him. One more emotion to add to the ever-growing selection of feelings he couldn't identify and really didn't want to deal with.

He had laughed then. "Because it was like I really had any other choices, right?"

"You could have refused."

"And have him after me and my friends forever? No, thank you. I want my life back!"

There really wasn't anything more to say. It was the only option to get that bastard out of his life for good, especially now that it was obvious he wasn't interested in some data after all.

"Just don't forget that you are mine! No matter what happens," strangely comforting words in that situation, followed by a kiss that, at least for the moment, made it unnecessary to think and worry.

~~~~~

"He's quite pretty." Fei Long again, tearing him away from the memories. "Wild like an untamed cat, yet at the same time so responsive and surrendering to your touch alone. You must enjoy that."

Takaba opens his eyes just in time to see the smirk before Liu Fei Long leans back in the armchair, pipe in his hands and the half opened bathrobe revealing more bare skin than would be necessary and a body that sure doesn't need to be hidden. On the whole, the bastard looked much more comfortable than he should.

"I do and he is. But you know that I always had a good taste, especially when it comes to untamed animals of the human variation." Asami sounds far too amused for his liking, and Takaba finds himself opening his mouth to protest at that categorization. Not that it would do any good. In the end he would just amuse Asami again, which is the last thing he wants, so he's almost grateful for the lips on his neck, biting and sucking, adding more marks to the ones already decorating his body, taking from him the ability to form a coherent thought, let alone speak. Involuntarily, Takaba closes his eyes as every protest he had on his lips is fleeting. He finds himself groaning and even turns his head to give Asami better access. The contact is oddly comforting, which is scaring in itself. Takaba blames it on the emotional ups and downs of the last few days and the plain sensory overload.

Being threatened one moment and then the next getting shown just what for a relationship they have -- at least in Asami's opinion -- by being fucked over and over again, can do strange things to one. It certainly is a much more pleasing and easier explanation than all the other ones that come to his mind, or facing and exploring these special emotions to start with. Takaba hasn't done it so far, not much at least, and he won't do it now if he could avoid it.

He opens his eyes again as Asami shifts on him, moving slightly beside him, so that he can look at Fei Long.

"And he's _mine_." Takaba almost startles as he hears the heat in the other's voice so close to his ear, speaking words that -- as always and no matter how much he hates it -- go straight to his cock, making it twitch in excitement, betraying him as clearly as nothing else could. What was it with him and his treacherous body anyway? And what's Asami's obsession with him? His constant 'he's mine', as if Takaba was just a toy or a pet, at most, and only when he didn't treat him like a child. It takes all his willpower not to arch into the hand that wanders up from his stomach to his chest, to caress his upper body. "This is the last time you'll get a taste of him."

Takaba can't stop himself from freezing as Fei Long puts the pipe on the nearby table and stands up, letting the bathrobe slip to the ground in one smooth move. "After today you will leave him and his friends alone." There was an unmistakable warning in the yakuza's voice, dark and heavy with its implications.

Fei Long however doesn't seem very impressed and just shrugs. "More trouble than being set up by you? Maybe this time you won't get me to the hospital in time or make sure that vital organs are not missed?" For a moment the air seems to be electrified with tension as they look at each other.

 _"He gave me the bullet wound on my chest. I think of him whenever it aches. It makes me want to take away everything of importance from him..."_ Takaba remembers suddenly the words that didn't make any sense in his drug-befuddled mind then, but now the pieces were slowly coming together...

He shakes his head in an attempt not to think about the two of them this way. That is neither something he wants to have confirmed nor does he even want to think about that anymore. Yet, in a not so strange way, it does make sense. Their expression when they looked at each other then, the almost electrified atmosphere here, Fei Long's statement, his abduction to start with, this strange situation now...

"I never wanted something like this to happen," Asami said, voice calm and controlled, as if they talked about something completely ordinary.

"And yet it did, just when I was almost convinced that you could be trusted." The calmness is merely a farce here, trying to cover the emotions that bubble just below the surface, insufficiently because even to Takaba they are clear to see, in the way the other's eyes darken ever so slightly, the tense voice, the way Fei Long's jaw sets for just a tiny moment before the mask of unconcern falls back into place. He has no doubt that Asami saw it as well.

Takaba can barely suppress a shudder at the images that turn unbidden up in his mind by their exchange. Yet, while he still refuses to think about it further, not even he can really ignore -- even less explain! -- the feelings seething within him and so he's almost grateful for the distraction as Asami's hands continue their absent journey over his body. It's too worrisome to explore such things, so he gives himself over to the sensations Asami always manages to create within him. A low moan escapes him, as warm fingers begin to play with his nipples, coaxing them almost instantly to hardness, making him even more aware of his body and the man close to him. The caress awakens the same urge within him as always when they are together, whether he wants it or not.

Yet, and he's more than grateful for that, the sound of his moan is drowned out by the Chinese mafia leader's soft laugh. Not a Yakuza, but a Triad leader. Takaba had read up on it almost immediately after he had the misfortune to get to know Liu Fei Long, just as he did with Asami after their first meeting. Not that it helped him so far when it came to dealing with either of them, but it made him feel more secure. A paradox in itself, especially seeing just how dangerous the two of them are when they want something, even when in their better moods. Still, 'knowing your enemy', 'knowledge is power' and all that nonsense.

And one thing was for sure, they both had a serious problem understanding and accepting a simple "No". Sometimes, Takaba wishes he would have said yes to the newspaper's offer instead of insisting that he could make it on his own, and jumped at the chance of working part time for the police. Despite the boredom that would have been inevitable, it would certainly have spared him a lot of trouble. He thinks that very rarely, though, because his life is just fine, short of perfect even, if it weren't for certain perverted bastards who insist on messing it up every so often.

His cock twitches in approval as a fingernail scraps over his erect nipple, sending a bright surge of lust through his body, making it for a moment almost impossible to concentrate on the events that are unfolding here. Damn Asami for knowing his body so well that he could turn Takaba, with the simplest touch, into a quivering mess!

"But yes, that's what I said, didn't I?" Fei Long says simply.

"I mean it, Fei Long." Still dark, but somehow pacified as the Chinese triad leader comes closer, long hair loose and with a very unsettling, hungry expression as he lets his eyes wander over them, like a panther on the search for its next prey. Yet, not even Takaba can deny that there is something very appealing about him.

"I have no doubts about that," Fei Long says, amusement echoing in his words as well as in his voice. "Of course," he continues, "that doesn't mean that I extend the same courtesy to you, Asami. We both still have an open bill," his voice is a purr, which is just as unsettling as the actual statement. "More than one actually, the disk being only one issue." Takaba's suppresses a shiver and unconsciously presses himself closer against Asami, then, realizing just what he is doing, cursing himself inwardly. Right, give Asami even more ammunition. Just what he needed!

Asami's hold on him tightens, so that he can't even remedy that mistake. Not much of a surprise there. Resigned, he lays his hand on Asami's side, once more marveling at the heat the other man radiates, and instinctively allows the other's scent to calm him somehow. Fei Long just laughs, obviously very well aware of what just took place here. "Don't worry, kid, I have no plans of killing your ... lover. Not yet anyway," he says, half kneeling on the mattress, far too close for Takaba's comfort, making the wide hotel bed appear far too small. Unconsciously, Takaba's grip on Asami tightens again and his eyes narrow.

That was the bastard who poisoned him with that tobacco of his. The bastard who raped him, tried to shoot him, then threatened him for something that was no longer in his possession nor that he ever wanted to start with and who caused this situation now. And that very same bastard was now calling him a _kid_? If it hadn't been for the arms around him, he would have jumped up that moment. Not that he would have known what to do, but he would have thought about something. He's sure about that.

"Who are you calling a kid?!" he asks, eyes blazing. He would be damned if he would give the other man the upper hand again. The situation was bad enough as it was, without letting himself be offended.

"This all the last seven years have come down to? I remember a time when there was more to you," Asami interferes before Fei can answer or Takaba say anything more. Even without turning around, he can see and hear the grin in Asami's voice. "Or is talking the other side to death the new motto of your family?" Asami continues, a light smirk on his lips that rarely promised anything good.

And right, before any of them can react, Asami has released Takaba and grabbed Fei so abruptly that the other man loses his balance, and with a surprised gasp lands half in Asami's arms and half on Takaba. Before he can say something, or protest, Asami's mouth is on his, kissing him, hard, almost with the same devouring intensity he normally pays to Takaba.

Takaba doesn't like it. Not at all. A flood of some unknown and highly unwelcome emotions rush through him as he observes them, caught between them, hating what he sees, but unable to even look away. Some unwelcome part of his mind provides him the absolute unnecessary thought that the picture, A - has something very stimulating, and B - they look far too comfortable together.

And as if it wasn't already enough to have to observe them, much to his dismay he feels Asami’s cock twitch against his thigh. Involuntarily, Takaba's hand clenches into the sheet as the kiss goes on and on and on, while he fights against the desire to just go between them.

What the hell is wrong with him? He shouldn't be turned on by this, no matter the situation or how they look together! Even less should he feel this way, so ... unsettled at what is happening, so torn between arousal and loathing! If anything at all, he should be grateful that Asami's attention is focused on somebody else for a change, especially after the last few days and the time they spent together! Yet, no matter how much he tells himself that, the feeling refuses to vanish.

After an eternity of being caught in the disconcerting mix of emotions, torn between lust and loathing, both seething just under the surface, they finally separate again, both of them clearly out of breath. Takaba finds himself on the edge, not sure what to do next, but very certain that giving into his most basic urges and strangling the Chinese bastard isn't an option, no matter how much it appeals to him right now or how good his reasons are.

Fei Long closes his eyes, then licks over his kiss-swollen lips as if cherishing the taste. "Not bad for the beginning," he says, voice rough, before opening his eyes again. His gaze lingers on Asami, the hunger between them palpable, before he sits up once more. Takaba tries his best to get his emotions under control again and to wish his arousal away. That was not good, not at all.

"But I think someone is getting jealous," Fei Long says, his dark eyes locking with Takaba's, penetrating him as if trying to read him, gaze far too knowing to be comfortable, before it wanders further down his body, taking and drinking in every clear detail. And while there is nothing he hasn't seen already, Takaba still feels uncomfortably exposed and vulnerable. The last time was one thing, it wasn't as if he had a choice then, but this time is something entirely different, even if he agreed to do this, for the sake of his friends and getting his life back. The arousal he feels in the confusing mix of emotions that has been his constant companion for some time already but has become much worse during the last few days, and has now obviously reached another peak, doesn't help much. Not that he really wants to understand his emotions, or that he believes understanding them would help. In fact, the only thing that probably would help is if Fei Long would be very far away from Japan and vanish out of his life, instead of sitting there and taking in every small mark Asami has left on Takaba's body during the last days.

With an immense effort of willpower, he resists the childish temptation to cover himself in any way. Instead, he focuses on the situation at hand, as good as he can, and tries to find the right words to finally make the other man shut up. "I am not jealous! Where'd you get that idea from!" Takaba finally brings out, with much more force than would have been necessary to get his point across. "I just think that you're a bastard!" Not the cleverest thing he could have said, he realizes almost immediately. Instead he sounds like a spoiled child.

"Ouch, that hurt," Fei Long says and the words are accompanied by that hated half smile-smirk. "How I am supposed to continue living with that knowledge?"

"How about not at all?" Takaba snaps. He isn't sure if it is the result of the surge of emotions, still fresh on his mind, or the fact that he knows for sure that Fei Long won't try to kill him here, certainly not with Asami so close by, or just the stress of the last few days, but he allows his rage onto the surface. This is the bastard, after all, who is responsible for so much recent misery in his life and he would be damned if he would put up with even more shit from his side.

Damn! He needs some time to think - far away from both of them. Not that he has any such luck, certainly not anymore after the last few days when he more or less gave into Asami and the strange idea he had about their relationship.

"That's enough," Asami interferes once more, "we're not here for that."

"Whatever," Takaba mutters under his breath, breaking the eye contact -- not without a last murderous gaze, or so he hopes at least -- when Asami turns his head and pulls him into one of his kisses that steal not only his breath, but also make it impossible for Takaba to resist or to think clearly. It is an unfair weapon, but one which Asami likes most.

"Indeed, like a wild animal, tamed to just one hand," Fei Long says, using Takaba's inability to defend himself under Asami's onslaught, as his mouth is expertly plundered and explored with the other's tongue, narrowing Takaba's world to the feel and taste of Asami, until he is sure that he will drown in his lover. In this very moment, he wouldn't even mind it, not with the mouth on his and the hands wandering over his backside, caressing him in that special way that makes him feel _owned_ , the tangible proof for Asami's words. That he doesn't even mind it anymore, certainly not as much as he should, is something he has realized already some time ago, but then successfully blamed it on the habit of hearing it so often. And here and now, with Fei Long at his back, it is even comforting, some last rational part of his mind admits while another hopes that Fei Long will understand the message as well and finally leave them -- _him_ \-- alone.

"And quite beautiful, too." Of course, it isn't supposed to be. But when did things ever get the way Takaba wished for when it came to dealing with one of them? He should be used to it after having Asami after him since … it seemed forever and a day.

 _Not that Asami is the same_ , a very unhelpful part of him adds. Of course he is! There was not much of a difference. Both took just what they wanted and did everything they could to get their way, no matter who would get hurt along the way. Only, Takaba doesn't really believe it himself. Not anymore. In fact, he hasn't in a rather long time, no matter how often he tells himself that. It's just one of the many things that had changed on the way and that he hadn't realized until it was almost too late.

"The two of you are a very … interesting combination. Exotic," Fei Long continues and Takaba wishes not for the first time that he would just shut up and vanish, or even just the first. Still, he arches into the lips that broke from their kiss and wander down his throat, kissing and nipping, brushing his most sensitive places with an ease born out of hours of exploration. He can't suppress a soft groan as the lips are suddenly at his earlobe, the hot breath caressing the sensitive skin behind it as much as the teeth on it, then wandering further down to his shoulders while the hand that isn't wrapped around his waist reaches his ass, teasing him there. Instinctively, he tries to lean back in both, the hot mouth and the hand, unable to resist the demands of his treacherous body.

"Just as I imagined it would be," Fei Long again, making Takaba briefly wonder if he is serious or just set on causing a disturbance, to make the situation even more unpleasant. In any case it is highly annoying, just as much as the excitement his body decides to translate the words of their unwelcome voyeur to. That and the unmistakable breathlessness in Fei Long's voice did something to him that was almost as uninvited and scary as those other emotions and should certainly be filed away just as thoroughly and never be left out again. But then another voice spoke up, overshadowing the rest, his worries as well as his anger --

\-- if the perverted bastard got off on the idea of them together, he should get his show, Takaba decided, with an inner strength he first discovered during the last few days. He wraps his arms around Asami's neck and kisses him. Not like during most of their time together because he had no other choice but to give into Asami's coaxing, nor in a desperate attempt to feel safe from the menace that threatened his life and just now sits there, observing them, nor hesitantly like during the time after that, when he had no idea what to make out of that new stage of their relationship but before the confusion about his own emotions really hit him hard, but this time because he wants it. He does it because _he_ wants to drown once more in the other man, because _he_ wants to feel him that close, in the only act that is even more intimate then all the other things Asami did to him, and because this time it is _his_ to give.

And also to show that bastard behind him that, whatever there had been between them, belonged to the past!

But while he goes into the kiss with that thought foremost in his mind, it soon becomes unimportant. What was first almost a mantra turns into a low echo, then into a faint reflection and then vanishes completely, far too fast, as it should have, given the utter bizarreness of the situation and what happened lately. And even that doesn't matter anymore, as he gives himself completely over to Asami, in a way, he hasn't even done during the last days, as their lips meet and he opens himself to his lover. Unlike all the other times, even the last days, he doesn't wait for Asami to start anything, but is the initiator this time, using all these unexplored but pent up emotions to draw strength from as he goes that last step as he pushes against Asami's lips, demanding entry.

For a moment, their eyes are still locked, and Takaba thinks he sees something glisten in Asami's gaze, but then his lover's taste invades his senses and not even that is important anymore. Not that, nor the fact they aren't alone, nor that the term _lover_ suddenly somehow seems to have lost the disturbing connotation it had so far. For that one moment, it is just the two of them, exploring each other in a way that has been impossible before, at least for Takaba. His moans are lost in Asami's mouth as their kiss deepens and their tongues meet and Asami's arms not just wrap around him, but pull him even closer, until he thinks that he can hear the other's heart beating against his own chest.

He doesn't know how long it lasts, but it seems by far not long enough when they separate again, breathless. Takaba can't suppress a certain satisfaction that Asami's cock not just twitches, but has fully come to life at some point. That is the way it is supposed to be, not with Fei Long, but with him, especially with Asami insisting on the whole lover thing.

His satisfied smile is hidden in the other's neck as Asami pulls him close and then lies back on the bed, pulling Takaba with him, so that he finds himself half spread over Asami, his hard cock pressing against the others thigh. For a moment Takaba can relax under the hands that are wandering over his back, even forget that they are not alone. This strange closeness is something he had a chance to get used to during their last encounters, between their sex marathon and, much to his surprise, he discovered that he liked it too. It was just … strange. Not something he ever expected to happen between them. Like so many other things.

His eyes snap open as he feels another set of hands on his body, harder and colder than that of his lover, and while not entirely unfamiliar, definitely less welcome, followed by the sensation of hot lips and teeth on his back. With a growl he opens his eyes and turns his head, twisting it, to actually see something while trying to ignore the surge of lust that takes possession over him. Waves of dark hair spread over both their bodies, like one of the very clever photo development tricks or a bucket of paint spilled over an empty canvas, as Fei works his way over his body. Too mesmerized as that he could look away, and unable to prevent his body from reacting to the unfamiliar touch, Takaba looks at Fei for a moment longer, before he finally tears his eyes away. He turns his head again, buries it once more in the familiar scent and body of his lover and lets Asami's skin smother the moans, which refuses to be swallowed.

He can honestly say that this is not what he has expected. Not that he had any idea of what to expect, but this was not it. The almost gentle touch is so different from his previous experience with one Liu Fei Long, that he can't even start to connect it in any way. This makes him feel out of the loop, like being transported to another realm and all Takaba can do is float along, with no anchor whatsoever anywhere in sight.

His grip on Asami tightens instinctively as a tongue sneaks out and over his skin, first tracing the small of his back, then wandering further down. He cries out as teeth bury into the flesh of his backside, probably not hard enough to leave a mark, but definitely strong enough to send a surge of fire through his entire body and catches him even further in the storm of arousal he can't fight or even ignore. And right now, with that tongue tracing the bite, soothing the previous sharpness, and fingers carding through his hair, he can't even say anymore just why he wanted to or should fight it.

The series of groans that escapes Takaba as the tongue wanders further is swallowed by Asami's mouth as he presses their lips together and kisses him once more - hard and demanding, almost as if he wants to taste and suck out his very being, or maybe just to swallow any protest he could have. Not that he has any. His mind is curiously blank as he just feels for the moment. The arms around his body anchor him, not quite preventing him from meeting the far too hot and pulsating tongue as it first pushes against his entrance, then slowly enters, but merely holding.

And suddenly Takaba couldn't care less just who it is who is responsible for the pleasure raging within him, or that the hands on his ass are not the ones of his lover, nor that the grip on his hips will leave bruises, nor that he, only moments ago, has wished Fei Long to hell, as he flows on the sensations that seem to be all around and in him and awake a hunger within him that only grows with every touch, demanding more.

Before Takaba even realizes what he's doing, his hands wrap around Asami's neck, pulling the other man to him until he's close enough so that he can kiss him this time, with all he has and is in this very moment, with all the emotions battling within him, trying to share each and every one of them, however fleeting, in the attempt to make them less threatening and to ease the hunger within him.

And Asami obliges.

Before Takaba can blink, even less utter his surprise or digest just what is happening, he finds himself on his back. For a moment, that almost seems like an eternity, he's bereft of anything. He's transported back into that strange realm, where everything and nothing seems to be there and possible, with nothing to anchor him anywhere. Then Asami is back, holding and securing him with the right hand buried in his hair, the other entwined with his, kissing him deeply before pushing his head aside to let his lips wander again. Asami's mouth seems to be everywhere at once; his lips, his neck, his throat, covering him in kisses and spit and bites until Takaba doesn't think that he can take anymore of this, until he's sure that he'll die, or at the very least explode or drown into a sea of sensations that are too much, yet not enough.

"As…Asami," it's all he can get out. Everything else he could have wanted to say is swallowed by a surprised scream as his cock is suddenly and completely enveloped by a warm mouth. Unconsciously, he arches up from the bed and into the warmth and the teasing tongue around his cock. His grip on Asami's hands tightens while the other hand, before he's even aware of it, entangles in the mass of long, dark hair as if trying to prevent the sensations from stopping and the warm mouth from leaving.

He finds himself positively drowning in sensations, even more as Asami's lips wander further down his neck and onto his chest, almost impossibly hot, tracing the marks from their earlier encounters and adding new ones. His hands tighten their hold, right now not caring very much for any damage he might cause with his grip, only wanting, needing something, anything, to hold onto.

When Asami's lips close around his nipple, not even that is enough anymore. Between Fei Long's assault and the teeth that barely scrap his nipple before soothing it again with a lick, it all becomes too much. Takaba can feel with every fiber of his body that he's losing the precious hold he had on his control so far. Slowly, yet at the same time impossibly fast, he feels himself spiraling, faster and faster until he arches one more time up from the bed, into the lips and mouths on his body, trying to get as much contact as possible, before the lust finally consumes him and he comes with a strangled scream.

~~~~

"I'd appreciate it, if you could let go now," is the first thing Takaba hears once he becomes aware of his surroundings again, making him realize that he's still clutching strands of Fei Long's hair and that it must hurt the other man. With a mumbled ' _sorry_ ', that could be audible or not, he lets go, then closes his eyes. The situation is awkward, made even more so by the fact that it isn't just Asami and him, but Fei Long as well. The later being largely responsible for the pleasure he just experienced….pleasure that Takaba never asked for!

He's grateful for Asami's lips that are suddenly on his, helping him escape or at least minimize the discomfort of the moment, and he willingly loses himself in the kiss. When they separate and Takaba opens his eyes, once again Fei Long is there. First just sitting beside them, still looking very much like a predator on the hunt. Then suddenly leaning forward far enough that his lips are ghosting over Asami's face, and then kissing him! Takaba still doesn’t like it, not at all! And no matter how enticing the image might be, he likes it even less when Asami responds by putting a hand around Fei Long's neck to keep him close.

When they break the kiss, eyes locked, Fei Long licks over his lips, then says, "I have waited a long time for this", and there's something very disconcerting in his voice. It's almost nauseating and Takaba wishes once more that the other would just vanish, out of their lives at the very least.

"And of course, that was the only way to get it," Takaba mutters, glaring at the other man.

Fei Long smirks at him. "Recovered already? Amazing. Why should I forego such an ideal opportunity?"

Takaba doesn't think that he's ever hated anybody quite as much as Fei Long right now. The force of his own emotions towards the other man surprises him. Not even after what happened two months ago, had he felt this strongly about Fei Long, or anybody else, and definitely never in such a negative way.

"Then stop being annoying and do something more useful," Asami says while playing with Fei Long's hair, an unreadable expression in his eyes. It could be amusement as well as irritation or a mix of both, or something entirely different. Takaba isn't even sure he wants to interpret it. And then he doesn't have time for it anymore either, because Fei Long decides to take Asami's words very literally, leans half over him, grabs Takaba and presses their lips together, using Takaba's surprised gasp to his advantage and invades his mouth with his tongue.

It isn't half as unpleasant as it probably should be, considering just who's tongue it is and that he should be shell-shocked or at the very least disgusted and think about biting down, and after a moment in which he instinctively tries to push the other man away, Takaba gives in. He not only accepts the intrusion but participates actively as well, exploring the taste that is so very different from Asami's familiar one. Even the taste of tobacco, Takaba notes, isn't as bad as he remembers. And then there's Asami, joining them and while it’s a bit awkward at first, Takaba is far from complaining, as the tastes of the two of them melt together into one special flavor.

He's panting softly when they break apart. It doesn't help much that Asami turns him around and presses their bodies close together, his erection pressing against Takaba's. "Mine," Asami tells him before kissing him, but Takaba can't tell for whom the statement is really meant, if for Fei Long, or as a reminder for Takaba, or... Not that it really matters, because right now it is just him and Asami, kissing. Fei Long's presence, while not forgotten, lost the importance and threat it had presented before. When the kiss ends and Asami pushes him slightly down, Takaba follows willingly, by now knowing what to expect and even looking forward to it, though he would never admit it.

His groan is lost around Asami's cock as he takes it into his mouth.

_"This is what a lover should do ..."_

And damn! If it would take that to convince Liu Fei Long that he was a thing of the past, no matter the current situation, then be it. Besides, it isn't even that bad, quite the opposite, but again Takaba would never willingly admit it, under no circumstances.

He smiles slightly around the cock in his mouth as the fingers in his hair tighten, showing that he could affect Asami just as much as the other way around, and closes his eyes, giving himself over to the sensation of giving his lover as much pleasure as possible. He doesn't open them as Asami shifts, even though he knows that the two of them are kissing above him, because in effect he's the one down here, not Fei Long or anybody else. _He_ is giving Asami the pleasure. The thought spurs him on even more and causes his own cock to twitch in appreciation of the situation.

He unconsciously moans around the hard flesh in his mouth as fingers card through his hair, not urging him on, but just there, comforting. The almost and very strange peace he is experiencing however is instantly interrupted when he feels a set of hands on his back, massaging and caressing. Takaba freezes as Fei Long presses himself against him and his hard cock nestles against the crack of his ass, suddenly having an unbidden but very vivid flashback of the last time he was with Fei Long. For a short moment, he feels something like panic welling up within him, but then Asami's hands wind in his hair and he finds himself relaxing again. It wouldn't be like last time. The situation isn't like last time. And Fei Long wouldn't dare doing anything like last time, not with Asami being here. Besides, Takaba decides after a moment, after having somebody's tongue up your ass, it would probably be rather pointless to start objecting now. Not that he really feels like objecting, but that is just another thing that he shouldn't ponder further. After all, he is only doing this to get his life back. The rest is just a pleasant side effect that makes the situation more bearable. Nothing else.

"It's the last time, Fei Long. Don't make the mistake of forgetting that," Asami says once more, calm but with a certain edge that leaves no doubt that he means it. Takaba shivers as he feels himself pulled up and Asami's arms wrap around him.

"So possessive?" and there's some dark amusement in the Chinese triad leader's voice. Takaba feels decidedly uncomfortable with their exchange, almost like a prey that had the unfortunate luck to get between two predators. Not that the comparison is that wrong. Just leave it to him to get caught in such a situation. "You surprise me Asami," Fei Long continues when Asami doesn't answer. "I just wonder if it is only your desire to own speaking here, or if there's something more to it ..."

Takaba shivers inwardly. It is not something he wants or needs to know. And he can't even say if it is because it could confirm or refute his fear. In fact, not thinking and talking about that at all sounds best.

"That it is none of your business."

"That says more than words could. But it is not me who goes around and betrays people's trust and then lets them get shot. And my memory is as good as ever. I never forget something."

"I hope it won't be any different now. For your own sake, as well as that of your family."

"Such sweet pillow talk. You have changed your tactics after all, it seems," Fei Long says and Takaba thinks that he can hear the smirk that accompanies the words. It is also more than enough information as far as he is concerned. In fact, he's slowly experiencing an information overflow as far as their past is concerned. It is as he told Asami: he doesn't care what happened between them. Not much anyway and certainly not beyond the burning feeling within him that rages through him at the mere thought of them together.

And then he has no time to think about it anymore, because with one push Fei Long is in him, and all he can utter is a gasp as his brain functionality is almost instantly turned to zero and all he can focus on is the sudden burst of lust. And even that sound is lost in the mouth that is suddenly on his.

Being caught between the two of them is far from being bad, if Takaba was to be honest, and the growl that escapes him when they both simultaneously stop, doesn't sound much like relief, but more like disapproval. To feel this way would have horrified him when this started, but right now he could care less.

The mouth at first his ear than wandering further down his throat to his shoulder, sucking and biting, marking him, is not Asami's, even if it is just as skilled, and the lips at his nipple, don't help much to let him remember just why he shouldn't feel that good or want more. When Fei Long urges him to turn around and then kisses him, the reasons become even more unimportant, because it feels _good_! Certainly good enough to wind his hands in the strands of the soft, long hair and to engage actively in the kiss and to savor the other's taste that is still unfamiliar and very different to his lover's, but in the current situation entrancing enough.

An involuntary shudder runs through his body as he suddenly feels Asami's hot breath against his ear, while his lover presses against him from behind, followed by a whispered: "Just don't forget to whom you belong, Akihito. You're mine." And then Asami moves away, so that Takaba feels out of balance, bereft without the warm body behind him. When the kiss breaks, there's really nothing to support him anymore, so that he indeed loses his balance and falls back.

"So eager to continue?" Fei Long asks, smirking.

Was it a hobby of Fei Long's, that just when one thought that he had something redeeming, he had to destroy that impression immediately? "Asshole, you know --"

"I don't think that it is such a good idea to insult the person who has valuable body parts of yours between their teeth," Fei Long interrupts. It's the only warning Takaba gets. Before he can come up with a retort, one that would finally shut him up, preferably for the rest of the time here, Fei Long has moved down his body and engulfed his cock once more in his mouth. Takaba cries out in surprise, then grows completely still as teeth scrape softly over his flesh. He wouldn't put it past Fei Long to make true on his threat. But despite the sudden surge of alarm, his cock twitches happily in the other's mouth and against his tongue.

With a groan, he lets himself fall back and closes his eyes, succumbing to a fate that isn't as horrible as it should be and would be downright pleasant if it were anybody else, or if Fei Long at least wouldn't be so set on annoying him. Takaba freezes for a moment as he feels the fingers at his ass, then, upon realizing what is happening and to whom they belong, Asami not Fei Long, relaxes again. He not only allows the intrusion, but even arches into the touch, drifting on the double stimulation that lets the lust in him boil to a point that he's sure he can't hold onto anymore and will explode any moment, but at the same time is maddeningly frustrating and barely enough to even satisfy the surface of his renewed hunger.

Takaba's hands clench into the sheets and he groans in frustration when not only the fingers retreat, but even the mouth with a last teasing lick.

It just isn't fair!

When nothing new happens and he opens his eyes to see why, he's greeted with the sight of Asami having wrapped one arm around Fei Long and the other one at his head, half buried in his hair, holding him close, and kissing him -- again! But even though it sends another wave of emotions through him that causes his innards to twist and coil in a highly unpleasant way, he isn't entirely immune to what they do. Much to his chagrin. It is something he could do very well without. Just like the whole situation. However, his body obviously doesn't agree on this, because he feels his cock twitch in approval at the image, even more so when Asami opens his eyes and they lock with his. Not only that, but it feels as if Asami's gaze burns into Takaba even while he's still kissing Fei Long, letting him take part in their intimacy. Takaba can't say that he likes it, or even that he doesn't, and it is by far not enough and only adds fuel to the fire that is his own desire.

The noise that escapes him, something between a growl, a moan and a whimper, highly unconsciously and very embarrassing, obviously gets their attention because they break apart.

"So you are eager, after all," Fei Long says, but even the malice loses its sharpness in his breathlessness. It's just too bad that it doesn't shut him up entirely, Takaba thinks as his hips arch up from the bed and into the fingers that stroke teasingly light down the length of his cock, over his balls and further down.

"Bastard ... just do it already ..." he brings out between clenched teeth as a finger teases the ring at his ass.

"Be glad that I'm in a good enough mood today and willing to indulge you," Fei Long says, leans over him and then enters him in one swift movement, impaling him in a way that made it impossible for Takaba to bring out the 'asshole' or any of a few other things, which he had on his lips only moments ago.

His movements are more erratic than Asami's, some part of Takaba's mind that can still think clearly realizes as Fei Long starts to move within him, but stimulating nevertheless and still determined enough to hit his good spot every so often, driving his lust even higher.

His hand, that instinctively goes to his erection to feed the hunger within him even further, is grabbed in mid-motion. "No. We don't want to end it too soon, do we?" Fei Long says, taking both of Takaba's wrists in his hands and putting them over his head. Takaba turns his head aside when Fei Long leans close in as if to kiss him. Instead the other takes his earlobe between his lips, bites and sucks it, before turning his attention to Takaba's neck, which he treats the same way, leaving Takaba a shivering and moaning mess.

His eyes snap open again when Fei Long not just stops moving but seems to freeze completely for a moment. He sees Asami positioned behind the other man, a hand on his hips in a caressing gesture while slowly pushing into him -- and Fei Long deeper into Takaba, causing them both to groan.

There's a thin layer of sweat covering Fei Long's skin and for a moment, at least as long as his eyes are closed, he looks completely different from his usual bastard self, which Takaba has come to know so intimately. However, the moment is so fleeting that it could just as well have been an illusion and when Fei Long opens his eyes again it seems as if he wants to eat him alive.

And then they both start to move and everything else but his lust becomes unimportant. Takaba feels as if he's being devoured here and now. Not only by the ever increasing thrusts, or the disturbingly appealing image of Asami taking Fei Long, but even more by the force of the emotions raging within him. And with Asami's eyes piercing into him, it almost feels as if it isn't Fei Long fucking him, but Asami himself. That thought is almost enough for him to lose control. And when it becomes too much, and he can't hold on anymore, it is Asami's name on his lips, not Fei Long's.


	2. Distorted Reality, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to deal with the aftermath

****  
Part 2  


He can't say what woke him, but when he opens his eyes, it feels as if something is definitely not quite right. The room is dipped in the light of a dimmed halogen lamp, which makes the actual waking up easier, but at the same time difficult to see anything, Takaba discovers as he looks around. The bed is empty apart from him and if the coldness of the sheet to his left and right is anything to go by, has been for some time already.

He finally makes them out in the adjoining room of the suite, standing together at the window. Asami's arms are wrapped around Fei Long's waist, both of them only loosely clothed in the hotel bathrobes. If they are aware that he is awake and observing them, they don't give any indication. But Takaba doubts it. They both seem far too absorbed in each other, as if anything else could matter to them.

It suits him just fine. The strange feeling in his stomach returns as he watches them, once more unable to tear his eyes away from the pair. Even in this distance he can't help but notice the familiarity between them, like very old friends … or something more. The way they look at each other silently, not speaking at all, awakes in Takaba the feeling that they're having an entirely conversion without words. He blames the last several hours for the surge of jealousy running through him as Asami pulls Fei Long close, embracing him and kissing his forehead.

He finds himself shaking as he gets up from the bed and wills his legs to not only bear his weight, but to carry him to the bathroom, silently, as not to catch the attention of the other two. There's no way he wants to face either of them. Not yet and probably never again. Takaba tries his best to avoid the full-length mirror as he not only closes but locks the door, unwilling to see the old and new marks covering his body, this time not just from Asami but from Fei Long as well.

His movements as he switches on the shower are mechanical, and even though the water is almost scalding hot, turning his skin red, he is shivering. It's just another one of those things that he refuses to explore further. He takes his time, first to shower, then to get dry, before he comes out again. Much to his dismay there's no bathrobe left anymore, so he has to be satisfied with a towel that he wraps around his waist. It's not something that would bother him too much if it were just Asami and him, but with that bastard there, he isn't too keen on the idea of being half nude.

So, when he comes out again and just sees Asami still standing at the window, alone, with no sign of Fei Long anywhere near by, his relief is great. But despite that he doesn't pay any more attention to the yakuza as he goes in search of his clothes.

"He's gone."

"Good. Will he stick to his word?"

"For now yes. He got what he wanted."

Takaba much more would have preferred a plain yes, to be sure that what he did wasn't all for nothing, but he still manages a short nod. Silence settles between them, yet Takaba can feel Asami's eyes on him, following his every movement. It's awkward to say the least. Even more than during that first evening, shortly before Asami thought it a good idea to drug him.

"What are you doing?" just as he is buttoning his crumbled shirt, an action that is made more difficult by his trembling hands.

"What does it look like? I'm getting dressed!" Takaba snaps, then giving up on his shirt for now, goes in search of his underwear and trousers.

"Why?"

"Because I don't fancy running around in the streets nude," he answers, not even looking at Asami, as he puts on the jeans he finally found half hidden under the bed, not bothering anymore to look for his underwear. It wasn't that important. Getting out of here, regaining his breath and not thinking about anything at all anymore is much more important. Just shoes and socks and he would finally be there, too.

With a quick scan through the room, he discovers one of his missing shoes right behind Asami in the doorway, however it got there, and at least one sock under the armchair. He goes for that first, then barely can hold back a sigh of relief when the other shoe turns up behind it, half hidden by the television shelf. Forget about the other sock. It wasn't important either. Not right now.

He grabs the two things, then goes towards the door, which is still mostly blocked by Asami. The other man leans casually in the frame, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips and observes him with that impenetrable gaze of his that gives nothing at all away, but has the tendency of being highly unsettling. It doesn't help to lift Takaba's mood.

"May I?" he asks, voice -- much to his dismay -- terse when suddenly an arm in front of his face closes off even the last bit of possible escape.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going home, what else? We are finished here, and I have work to do."

"Who said we are finished, Takaba?"

He looks at Asami then. " _I_ am finished. I have work to do. If you aren't finished, you can always try to find that bastard somewhere and continue with whatever you had in the past! Let me go, now!"

For a short moment that lasts far too long, no words are spoken and they just look at each other, Takaba with a glare, desperately trying to hide the rest of his emotions, the ones he doesn't understand but which urge him to get out of here _now_ , and Asami with his usual gaze. Though, but Takaba isn't sure if it isn't just imagination, he thinks he sees there in a short succession quite a few emotions. Which he can't say and doesn't feel like interpreting either. He has spent too much time already on trying to analyze the other man, much more than what would be fitting for the causal relationship they have. If one could even call it a relationship ...

"Was Fei Long right after all, and you're jealous?" Asami asks, an amused-knowing glimmer in his eyes, which right know Takaba finds even more unsettling than the usual piercing stare.

"Certainly not. You both are crazy! And now get out of my way!"

Not that that method ever worked with Asami. Not before and it probably wouldn't this time either as Takaba knows very well, even before Asami grabs him and pulls him close.

"Leave me alone!" Takaba says, trying to push Asami away, to no avail of course. Nothing new there. But he would be damned if he would stop trying. "I said, stop it, Asami!" Takaba feels exasperation winning the upper hand as he turns his head while at the same time pushing Asami's face away. "Just leave me alone! What the hell is wrong with you guys anyway?"

Takaba freezes for a moment, as he feels Asami's hot breath against his ear. "You should stop comparing us all the time. Fei Long and I are nothing alike. You should know that by now." A shiver runs through his body as lips brush against his ear, an intimate gesture that awakes all kind of emotions he really doesn't want to feel right now within him.

"Sure, you're nothing alike at all. You both just take what you want, without any care for anything or anyone. You both use everybody on your way, no matter the method," Takaba says, voice sharp, and yet not sharp enough to cover the underlying tremor, turning his head so far around, that their eyes meet with the last words. "And now let me go! Damn you!" he added, trying to push the other man away from him, using more force than before, just acting on his instincts, which are all focused on just one thing: getting away -- from Asami, what happened here, and even more, his own feelings, which are getting more convoluted and overwhelming with every passing moment it seems.

Before Takaba can even register what is happening to him, Asami's lips are on his; at first just pressing against his own, then becoming stronger, more insistent, until Takaba instinctively opens his mouth, letting the other man in. Unconsciously, he finds himself moving closer to Asami as the assault continues, allows himself to be explored, possessed and devoured; as so often, unable to do the slightest thing against it, even as he feels himself getting lightheaded.

Then suddenly, before he even knows what is happening to him, he finds himself back on the bed, landing with a loud whoosh there, face down, the whole situation having an unsettling resemblance with the day the drama had started. "You bastard!" Takaba presses out, trying to recover from his surprise and to regain something akin to control over himself and the situation. The latter is quite hopeless and the former even more difficult when Asami is suddenly laying on top of him, the familiar weight pressing comfortably down on Takaba.

"We covered that already," Asami says and Takaba thinks he can hear that trademark smirk in the voice. "You on the other hand, are being an insufferable brat today," followed by a lick against his neck.

"Wh -- what?" Takaba asks, stunned, once he somehow managed to recover from the surprise of the moment. Then, as the words slowly sink in: "Hey! I'm not the one who drugs people just so that I can use them!"

"I told you that I wouldn't let you go. The drugs were just an additional precaution to ensure that you would listen for a change, instead of running head first into danger once again, and maybe even getting yourself killed this time. Unfortunately, your system seems to digest them very fast, so if you want to blame somebody, blame your body."

That is just … Takaba can't even find words for it. Neither the attention Asami pays to his throat, nor the hand that has somehow found a way to sneak between his body and the mattress, help much. "And without you messing up my life, I'd hardly have been in that situation. I never asked for any of this, least of all for coming between you and your lover!"

The warm chuckle against his ear makes him shiver. "So you figured that out."

Takaba swallows any possible retort that comes to his mind by _that_ statement. "Just leave me alone now! I don't want this!"

"Really? I got a different impression today ...," Asami says and somehow the hand that is captured between his body and the mattress finds enough space to wander over his body and into his still half open shirt, caressing him there, impossibly hot on his bare skin.

"Go to your _lover_ and leave me alone. Fei Long seemed very keen on having something with you!" Takaba spits out, then bites his lips to prevent the moan in his throat from slipping out as Asami's hand finds a nipple and starts to stroke it.

"You’re misinterpreting a few things. I already told you to use your head and think. Maybe even for something other than how to get yourself into more trouble. If I were so keen on having _something_ with Fei Long, wouldn't he still be here?"

"I don't care what you say. Just let me up and leave me alone!" Takaba says, fighting against an intense feeling of suffocation between his current position, Asami's attention and his own emotions. Takaba collects strength he doesn't really have anymore, not after the last several hours, and tries to throw Asami off. He needs to get out **now** , to have some peace to collect himself. Without success. With a muttered "Damn you!" he falls back onto the bed, panting, at least for the moment giving in.

"Yes, that's much better. Be a good boy Takaba," Asami says. "Tell me what it is you want."

Takaba feels the familiar rage stirring within him. The hell he would! Not that he could do it, even if he wanted. It's not as if he understands it himself. "Get off me and stop treating me like a child!"

"Then stop behaving like one."

A shiver runs through his body at that voice. He knows it only too well. And it means trouble, most likely for him. "I'm not ... what the hell are you doing, Asami?" he demands as the other man shifts on him in a rather disconcerting manner.

"Just giving you what you want and need."

For a very short moment Takaba harbors the hope that Asami would give in, only once, that he would indeed let him go. After all, that is all he wants right now. He should have known better than to even think that was a possibility, however slim. Not with Asami. Instead of getting up and leaving him alone, the other man drapes himself once more on top of Takaba, positioning himself, so that even through the layer of his jeans, Takaba can feel the other's cock pressing clearly against his ass. It's too much in that situation and Takaba begins to struggle once more under the taller body. Yet, if somebody had asked him why, if to escape or to get more contact, he couldn't have replied. The answer to that question is deeply buried under the draining mix of emotions that took hold if him some time ago.

"Damn you! I never said that I wanted this. I just want to go! I told you I have work to do!"

Instead of an answer, Takaba suddenly finds his arms grabbed. Before he can voice his surprise or raise a complaint, Asami is wrapping the belt of his bathrobe around Takaba's wrists, tying them together in one fluid motion. "Wh … What do you want from me?" he finally brings out, as Asami binds the remainder of the soft robe around the headboard of the bed. "Lemme go, you bastard!" he demands, twisting his head so that he can look at the other man.

"I've told you that your stubbornness would get you nowhere. However you refuse to listen, so I am going to help you get it through your head. After your "spoiled brat" performance today, you certainly deserve it."

This time he can't catch and suppress the groan in time as he feels Asami's lips ghosting over his throat, not quite touching the skin, but definitely there. "What are you talking about?"

"Your behavior with Fei Long. What did you hope to gain through that?"

Takaba finds himself arching into the mouth as Asami sucks the back of his neck. "I don't know what you mean. He was the one who started and wouldn't leave me alone. You can't expect for me to just take everything he dishes out."

He moans as teeth fasten on his shoulder. "That's not what I mean as you know very well."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." A tongue, soothing the bite. Takaba can't suppress a shiver. "Ah … stop that...," he says, and not even to his own ears does it sounds in any way convincing.

"Then tell me what you want."

"I told you already, to let me go! Damn you, Asami! That's all I want!" The disapproving growl however, when Asami first sits up and then indeed leaves him entirely without any contact, belies his words.

"Not good enough. We both know that it isn't the truth, no matter how much you want to believe it." Then, not giving Takaba a chance to even think about an answer, hands are sneaking between the mattress and his body, absently caressing his cock through the rough material of his jeans. Unconsciously, Takaba presses into the hand as his body reacts almost immediately to Asami's touch. Then the hand moves up leaving him once more strangely bereft of touch and sensation and inwardly aching for more.

Damn that bastard for always doing something like that to him! Always! For jumping into his life and just refusing to vanish again, for making him yearn for his touch, for him, and even more, for awakening these emotions within him! He shouldn't feel this way, no matter what Asami does to him!

Takaba buries his head somewhere between the mattress and his right arm as his erection is freed from the constricting cloth and stroked in exactly that light manner that never fails to set his nerve endings on fire, and drive him crazy in no time at all.

"What do you want, Takaba?" That is even worse than the teasing touch and being here, in this position, so absolutely vulnerable. What is he supposed to answer to that? Takaba bites his lips as Asami's thumb grazes the tip of his arousal, to stifle yet another series of moans that threatens to come out.

Suddenly he feels himself oddly reminded of their first encounter, when Asami was set on teaching him a lesson and pulled him through the hell of pain and pleasure until Takaba could barely remember his own name anymore, and even less just why he was at the other's mercy. It was supposed to end then! Damn! Why couldn't Asami just have vanished after that, leaving him alone? Then none of this would have happened and he wouldn't have to endure this very peculiar interpretation of a hell now. He could be somewhere with his friends instead of seeing them getting it on with each other and having to deal with all the emotions he, by all means, shouldn't feel!

"Hmm, Takaba? What is it?"

"I told you already, for you to let me go! That's all I want!" he presses out between clenched teeth. He wants and needs to get out here, to gain some much needed distance, at least until he has his emotions under control again and can think straight once more. Until the danger of him falling apart has passed.

He feels Asami shifting once more and for a moment he dares to hope again. It lasts exactly as long as it takes for Asami's breath to brush against his ear, making him shiver. "And I told you that isn't going to happen. We are not finished yet. Your insisting on being stubborn will only make it more fun," Asami says and there's amusement in his voice.

"What the hell do you want from me, As … ah …" Asami's name is drowned out in a moan as his earlobe is sucked into Asami's mouth and skillfully treated with teeth, lips and tongue. Instinctively Takaba tries to buck up as he feels Asami's cock stirring against his ass, convinced that he can feel it pulsating even through the layer of his jeans. He doesn't resist as Asami's hand buries into his hair, lifting his head up enough so that they can kiss, or rather: for Asami to plunder his mouth, for it is nothing less than that and all Takaba can do is accept the not really unwelcome intrusion, and to drown once more on in the other's taste as it invades his senses and heightens his awareness for everything even more.

Far too soon, Asami breaks away, leaving him a panting, yearning mess on the bed. "My cute Akihito," he says, stroking over Takaba's hair. "I'm going to enjoy this," and then he's withdraws completely, causing a strange sensation of disorientation for Takaba.

"What … are you talking about?" he finally brings out after what seems like an eternity in which he tries to make sense out of the words.

Takaba gets his answer in the form of his jeans suddenly being yanked down. He unsuccessfully tries to stifle a groan as the cooler air hits his oversensitive skin, then relaxes ever so slightly. This he knows at least. Asami has perfected the art of undressing him even before Takaba realizes what he has in mind or could protest. The familiar terrain is much more comfortable than the rest of today. A somehow strange build up, but he can deal with that. And by now, thanks to Asami's constant teasing, he is more than ready for another round. In fact, everything that prevents him from thinking is more than welcome as far as he's concerned. He relaxes some more as a warm hand settles on his backside, caressing his ass, unconsciously even spreads his legs some more to give the other man better access.

He should have known better, should have been prepared that _nothing_ was a given with Asami. _Ever_. But he isn't. Not for what comes now anyway. The hard connecting of flesh on flesh, of the hand getting in direct contact with his backside in such a vicious way that he's almost sure that it will leave a mark, takes him so by surprise that he forgets all about staying silent and not showing just how much he is affected. He yelps, as much for surprise as well as the unexpected pain.

"What … Why... Shit! … Stop!" he brings out once he catches his breath and wits somehow together again. "What are you doing?" he manages to add, still somehow breathless, trying to twist his head to look at the other man. All he can see is hair, but he can _feel_ Asami's grin against his body before the other man licks over the skin he previously abused.

"Just giving you what you asked for," and this time Takaba thinks he can hear the air shifting before Asami's hand connects once more with his ass, this time the other side, just as hard as before, sending a wave of heat and a strange mix of pain and pleasure through Takaba, who struggles against his bonds and desperately tries to suppress another yelp. He doesn't succeed entirely with the latter and a strangled sound that could be interpreted as everything and nothing fills the air.

Crazy, utterly crazy now, is the first thing that comes to his mind. Asami must have lost it completely in the course of the last few hours. There's no other explanation for it. "Are you completely insane now?" he asks, breath slightly ragged from the exertion to keep silent. "When did I ask for this? I wanted to go home, nothing else!"

"Oh, but you did," followed by another slap. Two of them, to each side. Takaba bites his lips in an attempt keep silent and not to give the lunatic behind him anything more. "Not in words, but with your manners. With your stubbornness," accompanied by yet more strikes, hard enough that Takaba is almost sure that he can taste blood on his lips from biting on them to keep his cries and moans and whatever other sounds that want to come out, inside. Deeply sealed.

He's pretty sure that by now his backside has taken on a color that would make any tomato envious. And it goddamn hurts! But that isn't the worst. Not by far. The pain is something he could live with. It's the tenderness in-between that gets to him; the caresses and the kisses on his abused skin whenever there's a break. It throws him off the loop, makes him understand even less. And he's pretty sure that's the purpose of the whole situation. Just another one of Asami's mind games. Only, it doesn't add up. Nothing here does and hasn't in quite some time.

"Feel free to make all the noise you want. The manager is an acquaintance."

He would rather go to hell than do something like that! That much Takaba is sure about. And right now, it is the only thing keeping him up. And he needs this mantra, because without it, he would fall apart here and now, would be an easy prey to the darkness that has been patiently waiting for him for some time already. He can already feel its claws reaching for him. He has felt it already before, even stronger just a few hours ago. He has hoped that it would stop there and just leave him alone, maybe even fade again with some distance, but it only became stronger with every passing moment and now it is here, waiting for him to let his guards down only once, so that it could finally devour him, body and soul.

It scares him. More than the pain hurts, more than the tears forming in his eyes humiliate him, or his erection, or his inability to do anything at all. Almost as much as the anchor the situation provides him with in the chaos that are his emotions -- Asami. It is ridiculous, really, to feel this way. He's aware of that. But damn! It is Asami and him here, not Asami and that Chinese bastard! Still, it is another emotion he shouldn't feel.

Was it payback for readily letting his body be used to reach his goal?

"Damn you … Asami! What do you want from me?" Takaba asks between erratic breaths, hating the wavering in his voice very much. Seemingly undisturbed, Asami lets his hands roam over his body, starting from his heated ass, up to his backside and back. "Just … let me go!"

"No." As easy as that. "I never let go what belongs to me. And you belong to me, even if you seem to have forgotten that."

Forgotten? Takaba almost laughed at that. How could he with Asami being at every corner he turned?

_'I am the only one you will ever have. You should cry knowing that you only belong to me.'_

Another slap, followed by a tongue that feels almost blissfully cool on his heated skin, making him yearn for more.

Pain and pleasure. Asami has certainly perfected that art.

"What do you want, Takaba?" Again. He startles as the voice is suddenly so close to his ear and then shivers as lips ghost over his skin. Not necessarily in an unpleasant way. A soft lick against his neck, bringing the sensations he feels to an almost unbearable level and he grinds into the mattress as far as he can, despite the restrictions, tries unconsciously to bring his hard cock in contact with something. It isn't enough. And right now, he's convinced that it never will be. Not anymore and no matter what he'll do. He is caught in a nightmare. Not one filled with monsters and the usual stuff kids dream about, but one where all his emotions are laid out bare, rare and in techno colors, and where there's no other escape but into Asami's direction, if he wants it or not.

"Why don't you just give up your stubbornness?" Asami asks, before pulling him into a kiss.

Because it is impossible! Because then he would be entirely too vulnerable to the darkness! He's sure about that. Now more than ever.

_'Even if my body responds to the pleasure, I'll never give you my heart.'_

The words that have been his mantra for the better part of their strange relationship suddenly come to his mind. But instead of filling him with the strength it is supposed to -- and did in the past few months, to some extent at least -- it only sounds hollow now, making him realize with painful clarity that it is too late for that, that the words have outlived not just their usefulness but …everything. A part of him knew it already, even before he saw the two of them together. Today just dragged it to the light.

Takaba could very well have done without that.

He is doomed, Takaba realizes even as he opens himself up to the kiss. And there is nothing he can do anymore. In barely two months Asami has not only managed to flip his whole world upside down, but had gone even further, into an area where he wasn't supposed to be. And not even with that he was content. Asami couldn't just be satisfied with using his body and leaving him alone otherwise. No, he had to show up at the most impossible times, had to rescue him -- after getting him into the shit to start with! -- and had to slowly sneak into his life and to take over everything.

He's painfully aware of his ass as Asami's hand wanders once more over his back and further down, of the waves of heat it must emit from the feeling of it. He can't even tense up anymore in preparation of the next strike. It seems as if the fight has drained out of him with that last insight into himself and left him weak and exhausted like a newborn puppy. All he can manage is a shudder and a soft moan when Asami strokes over his heated skin, sensitizing it even more.

He groans as the kiss breaks, but before he can utter his disapproval in any other way, the lips are on his face; kissing and licking away what he realizes now are tracks of tears. He doesn't care much anymore. "What do you want, Takaba?" yet again. For a short moment, Takaba has the image in front of his eye of Asami recording the same question on tape, just to spare his breath. He smiles inwardly at that, as he, unconsciously, arches into the finger that caresses very lightly the crack at his ass, wanting, needing more contact.

Don't make me say it, he begs silently, knowing that all his pretense, all his running away, mostly from what he feels, would find an abrupt end if he has to voice it. It would be his undoing.

"Tell me, Takaba." A slight change in routine, almost as if Asami could sense that he almost reached his goal. He probably does.

"Please," Takaba says, voice coarse, and he doesn't think he ever said it before, not to Asami and not in such a context. He moans as Asami's mouth fastens below his collarbone, adding one more mark to the already existing ones. Without thinking, Takaba arches his neck, giving him better access.

"What do you want?" Maybe he should get him one of the small tape recorders, after all. The lips are on his again, kissing him hungrily, one finger slipping in and out of his ass, barely pushing below the ring, teasing him, before wandering up again, massaging his sore flesh, while a hard cock presses against his side. It is too much sensation, yet by far not enough. "What, Takaba?"

His hands clench just as tightly as his eyes.

"You," he finally presses out between gritted teeth. If Asami needs the ego stroking, please, he thinks, trying desperately to hold onto that. It couldn't be more. That was impossible!

"That's my cute Takaba," another kiss, this time on his eyelid. "And who's your lover?" Takaba's eyes snap open at the force in the other's voice and lock with Asami's, which seem to burn with some fire that is of an almost alarming intensity, especially when one compares it with his usual stoic expression. No, not entirely true. Asami's eyes were often the only way to see that he was feeling anything at all as Takaba had a chance to discover in far too many close encounters. But the heat _is_ something new.

This is worse than the last time, only a few days ago. Last time it was just about the sex, or at least that's what Takaba thought. This time it is more, far more. He can feel it with every fiber of his being. They had long left the mere body-using stage behind them, had moved up the ladder to something different, no matter how much Takaba has tried to ignore it. And he just _knows_ that he won't be able to escape anymore once he said it.

The other man is so close that Takaba, despite his blurred vision, can see every fine line in his face very clearly. "Damn you," he says once more, voice shaking, then closes his eyes again to shut off the other's inquiring gaze that seems to penetrate even his most hidden corners, the things he wants to conceal and never to let out again, most of them concerning Asami, which does give the whole situation a nice, absurd twist.

A lost cause, he thinks, though for the life of him he can't say if he is referring to himself, to Asami, or to the whole situation. Probably a bit of everything, which makes it a wonderful round and very fitting package.

Takaba knows that Asami won't give up. And he's tired of fighting and resisting, too drained after the emotional up and down of the last few days. Right now, all he wants is to feel and taste more of the other man. Even when it means that he's doomed and that the safety and peace he craves won't be more than an illusion. Takaba has no doubts that everything will return to normal soon enough and the only thing left will be him feeling like a fool.

"Who's your lover, Takaba?" again, while a second finger slips into his ass, making him groan and arch up as far as the belt allows, accompanied by lips on his neck, finding exactly _that_ special place.

"Please, Asami," he says in a last desperate attempt to hold onto what kept him up for the last months. Unfortunately, the ' _please_ ' doesn't come easier from his lips than that first time.

"No. Tell me." Of course not, it would have been far too easy and Asami never went with easy, not when it came to Takaba at least, otherwise he wouldn't be in this situation now.

This time he cries out as Asami's finger slips out of his ass and his hand connects once more with his backside, sending yet another mix of pain and pleasure of an almost unbearable intensity through his body. "Goddamn! Stop it, Asami!" Takaba presses out, his breath erratic while he struggles to regain control over himself and to stop the trembling that took hold of him.

"Just answer my question then. That's all I want," accompanied by a warm hand on his back, irritatingly soothing and comforting.

"Damn you." Somehow that seems to have become his new mantra, at least for the moment, but there's no real fire behind the words anymore, almost as if he wore them out already. "All right, you win! You're my lover. I hope you're satisfied now! Now let me go, you bastard!" Takaba says, and he hears his voice breaking, only adding to the mortification at having had to speak that out aloud and for a moment his desire for escape, seems to be even more overwhelming than before. Yet, at the same time, he feels like breaking apart, not slowly, that isn't possible anymore after the last hours ... days, but rather falling and shattering and _knowing_ it, too, even before it happens.

Then Asami is there, pulling him close against his own body, holding him and keeping him together.

Takaba closes his eyes, surrendering to the situation, and finds himself melting against the other man, unable to resist, not seeing a reason anymore either after his acknowledgment. He needs the closeness now, too. He needs to know that this here wasn't all for nothing, that the soul strip he has been forced to do has some purpose, wasn't just done as entertainment or in cruelty. "That's right. I am your lover, Takaba. And nobody can change that. You're mine and always will be! I won't let you go."

The intensity behind the words is probably even more reassuring than the words themselves. If somebody had told him only a few weeks ago that he would thrive on the tone of possession in the other's -- his lover's, by his own admission -- voice, that there would be a time that it wouldn't drive him up the wall, he would have thought them crazy. But here he is, _needing_ to hear it, almost clinging to it as if that alone could save him. It's pathetic, he knows, but he feels helpless against this particular desire, unable to fight or even to resist it.

So he just gives himself over to the kisses and caresses, to the tongue licking over the abused flesh on his ass, then wandering even further. Takaba feels lightheaded by the overflow of sensations, which seems even more intense after the emotional distress he went through. And then there's really nothing else of importance anymore, but Asami, the closeness and what they're doing.

"Please," he brings out once more, not entirely sure how he managed to form the word, as Asami helps him to turn around and a hot mouth is almost instantly on his painfully hard cock, engulfing it completely, sucking him off. "No … more..."

"Tell me what you want," Asami says, and his voice doesn't sound entirely steady anymore either. Takaba arches up into his mouth and hands as they wander up his body, caressing, licking, kissing, biting and teasing, intensifying the passion of the moment to an almost unbearable level.

"Ah … you… I want … you," he thinks he says, but he's not really sure if he just thought or actually voiced it. It doesn't matter either, not anymore at this point, certainly not anymore after everything that happened. When he's finally free again, Takaba wraps his arms around Asami's neck, preventing the other man from withdrawing again, then kisses him, tries once more to put everything he feels into this one kiss.

Takaba spreads his legs in an unconscious act as Asami positions himself. The series of groans and moans as Asami finally pushes into him is muffled by his lover's skin as he clings to him for dear life, not willing to ease up even a bit for fear that he will drown after all without that contact, no matter if in the darkness or the overwhelming pleasure or in his own emotional chaos.

And then not even that matters anymore, because Asami is in, on and around him, seemingly everywhere, kissing, taking, caressing and holding him and making it impossible for Takaba to think about anything at all as his desire is sent soaring far too fast. So fast, that he's sure he will just fall, shatter and be lost in the darkness once it reaches its peak. Only now he isn't afraid of it. Not anymore, not with Asami claiming him and kissing him the way he does, swallowing his scream as Takaba bucks up once more against him and finally succumbs to the pleasure.

~.~.~.~.

"Here." It takes more than just a bit effort for Takaba to open his eyes this time. He feels completely exhausted, but, unlike before, not in an unpleasant way. Asami is sitting beside him on the bed, still distractingly nude, and offers him a can of coke. An already _open_ can. Flashbacks of the last time Asami did that come into his mind. Asami smirks when he makes no move to take it. "It's just coke."

"That's what I thought the last time, too," Takaba says, voice slightly coarse. He is thirsty, but not so much that he's willing to fall for Asami's tricks again. Besides, drinking would involve movement and that it something he really doesn't feel like. Not at all.

"Hmm," Asami just says, lifts the can and drinks from it. "Satisfied?" he asks once he swallowed, then takes another sip.

"Oh, what the hell …," Takaba mutters then leans up on one arm and grabs the can. Before he can reach it, Asami leans forward and kisses him. Instinctively, Takaba opens his mouth, only to find it filled with coke. The smirk on Asami's face widens as Takaba hastily swallows and then withdraws. With a glare of death, he snatches the can away from Asami. "I can drink alone."

"You didn't give the impression just now."

"Asshole," Takaba says, then sits back -- and winces as his ass comes in direct contact with sheet, mattress and bed, and whatever else there is and right now feels like brick against his skin. Brick with implanted nails sticking out of it, to be precise. He jumps up. "Shit! That hurts!"

"You will probably need to cool it."

"I wouldn't need to cool anything, if you wouldn't have gone crazy suddenly!" Takaba snaps, then, very carefully to avoid any unnecessary movement, makes a move to leave the bed. He never gets that far. Before he can make any considerable progress in his current state, Asami is on him and presses him back onto the bed, not even allowing him to squirm.

"You think it wasn't necessary? Well, I do," Asami says and Takaba can't do anything else but glare. There are no real counter arguments, because he knows he wouldn't have faced and said that without the extreme situation, but he doesn't see a reason to admit that to Asami.

"Get off me. I need to go to the toilet," Takaba says instead. It is the truth as well. And he wants a shower, preferably a very cool one, at least for a certain body part, which still feels as if it is on fire.

~.~.~.~.

"Just lay down and keep still."

Takaba eyes the other man suspiciously, but then complies. "Don't try anything weird again," he warns Asami before he can stop himself. Not that he could really stop Asami, but he can't stop himself either from saying at least that much.

"Like that?" Asami asks, then bits into his ass, making Takaba cry out.

"Bastard!"

"Just making sure that I know what you mean."

"You're enjoying that far too much."

"Yes."

"Good for you," Takaba presses out. "I am not."

"I'm sure I can change that."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see that."

"Just lay still now. I ordered some ice. It should take care of the worst. Or maybe we should just leave it, as a little remainder for today … the color does suit you well ..."

"You wouldn't dare!" Takaba says between clenched teeth as Asami's hands wander over his backside.

"As tempting as the idea is, I have other plans. Maybe next time."

"If you think there will be a next time, you're even more insane than I thought before. Now finally do something!"

In answer, there's just a sudden coldness that comes unexpected enough, that Takaba would have jumped up if not for the hand on his back. "Stay still now."

"You're one to talk. You're not being frozen alive," Takaba mutters under his breath, his hands clenched in fists.

"You'll feel better soon enough," Asami says once his whole backside is covered with ice. It seems to be true enough. The burning that plagued him earlier has lessened. Now there is an entirely different sensation and it isn't just the coldness either.

"It's sticky! Why is it sticky?" Takaba demands, once he identified the new feeling. "Normal ice shouldn't be sticky!"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. They didn't have normal ice anymore, so I ordered chocolate ice cream," Asami says as if he would just talk about the weather.

"What? You forget to tell me that? What kind of hotel doesn't have ice anyway? Get it off! I need a shower before it gets worse!"

"And there is the amusement factor. This should be much more entertaining than normal ice, don't you agree, Akihito?" It's all the warning Takaba gets, before Asami's tongue dives into the mess on his ass and starts to lick the ice cream off.

"You ba --... ah …"

~.~.~.~.

Much later, very much sated and equally exhausted, Takaba finds himself in the other's arms, being held close against Asami's body. It is a strangely comforting situation that allows him to feel safe and calm for once. Or maybe it is just the exhaustion, but he doesn't quite believe that anymore.

"Mine," he hears, already drifting off, followed by a kiss. "Rest now, my cute Takaba." And he does, for the first time in weeks, if not even longer, not feeling haunted or restless, knowing that there is nothing to run away from anymore or to fear. This here is where he wants to be, and for now it is almost perfect.

 **The End** \-- for now :)


End file.
